Networking services have become increasingly important in today's society. In certain architectures, service providers may seek to offer multimedia services for their end users. In order to ensure a fast deployment of high quality multimedia sessions between businesses as a service, it is important to allow for scale, accounting, security, and enforcement of granular policies.
It is possible to establish multimedia sessions between two businesses through manual configurations. However, that process is complex, not scalable, more error prone, less secure, and generally time-consuming. Accordingly, the ability to minimize these problems or to optimize these communications presents a significant challenge to service providers, network administrators, component manufacturers, and system designers alike.